Presently, sensor systems are utilized to monitor temperature in an aircraft, but these sensors are typically only effective at discrete temperature ranges. Moreover, present temperature sensor systems retain a set shape adapted to each location under observation. Thus, an aircraft may comprise many differently shaped temperature sensor systems, which increases part count.